After the science fair in my terms of well future For me, Wilbur
by CecilandSideshowBobfan1998
Summary: This is a Meet the Robinsons yaoi story taking place after the science fair, it was meant as a test but could lead to a much more in depth story, if I get at least 100 views by 12-31-15 I'll make another story like this. Please note I do not own Meet the Robinsons or any of the characters I barely own the story, which was also made possible by the story "In the closet". Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A Meet the Robinsons yaoi story

Note: This is a test, so yeah, if I get over 100 views by 12-31-15, I'll make another story like this.

A Wilbur and Louis story (Louis age 13)

After the science fair in my terms of well future... For me, Wilbur Robinson

Chapter 1: My former life prior meeting Lewis...

Well I, Wilbur was still grounded for what happened with the Time Machines, and with Lewis.. Yes Lewis, that kid from the past, who is actually my dad... Corneulus... And yet how did he get with my mom, I met my mom's past self. But still was she always a frog freak? If mom heard that she'd kill me! Still she's been crazy, but still can't argue with her when she says, "Frogs have a better musical harmony than humans" I mean, I have no musical harmony, so that's one true thing about those amphibians. Anyways, I've never knew this about my grandfather, Bud, he's a weirdo, yes I knew, being married to a scientest, no. I love my family, especially Carl. He's a great robot, I mean friend, hehe, if Carl heard me say he's just a robot, oh that be it for our friendship. I know my feelings to Lewis were just strictly friends, then after a little bit, we got closer, like best friends, then well I can't quite explain how I felt next... Well anyways, my grandmother, Lucille, the scientest from Lewis time, was one crazy and energetic scientest. I've got a few uncles and aunts, like Uncle Joe, I can't remember everyone now, I mean sure I live with them, I've lived with them for 13 years, nearly 14, since I'll be 14 in September. Now anyways, about Lewis... He's a good teenager, alright, I'm bringing up Lewis a lot, sure he's my dad, but come on, it's not like we've got a...connection... Wait... I remember something, when... No! I am not talking about that, at least not now. I'll tell you all later on in the story. Well anyways, the Boller Hat guy, or Goob as Lewis called him, never knew he wasn't behind it all... I mean that hat, Doris, right? She was not much of what I called a "perp", Boller Hat guy was a bigger threat, he was tall, skinny and smelled like he'd not showered in 30 years, he was totally suspectable! Now onto the motive, I bet you need to know why the Boller Hat guy was after Lewis... You already know? Oh he told you why in the film. That's what I call good taking my job. Here's a hint to what I'm going to tell you later in the story. It's gonna deal with me and Lewis and the word "Mistake".

End of chapter 1.

Chapter 2 is next


	2. Chapter 2

A Meet the Robinsons Yaoi Story

A Wilbur and Louis story (Louis age 13)

After the science fair in my terms of well future... For me, Wilbur Robinson

Chapter 2: A little more on the subject of me and Lewis

Well now that you're up to chapter 2 of this weird story... Time to give you a bit more info on the subject of me and Lewis... Well alright, as I said at the end of chapter 1, it's going to involve me, Lewis and the word "Mistake". Anyways it was after I found out Lewis left the garage...And met my family. I did take him to into a closet, and give him that pop quiz that he was pretty smart at answering. That's beyond the point... Anyways, I knew what I was about to do then was so going to be regretted, and probably going to explode in my face later on... I was anxious to do this with someone my age...and well gender for over 2 years now, it begin when I was 11, I had met girls, cute girls, smart girls, flirty girls and even creepy girls... But none were my type, they were either too insane or too manipulitive. Anyways, I knew I had no intention on doing what I did with Lewis with my dad... I know I don't want to be with my dad in a relationship in the distant future, but it was going to happen one day... I mean, Lewis is my dad. What was I thinking? Was I an idiot? Did I want to mess with the future? Did I want to make my future even worse? Did I want my dad to never marry my mother? Well maybe with the idiot part, but no with the messing with the future, making my future even worse and never wanting my dad to marry my mother. Well still I should've known better. I guess the best thing to do now, is just hope that what I did won't screw up the future.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is next 


	3. Chapter 3

A Meet the Robinsons Yaoi story

A Wilbur and Louis story (Louis age 13)

After the science fair in my terms of well future... For me, Wilbur Robinson

Chapter 3: The answer to that question: "What did I do with Lewis in the closet?"

You still reading this story? Wow! You all must desperate for the answer to that question "What did I do with Lewis in the closet?" Well I can't say you all may feel good about this, if you can't handle this, then stop reading for the love of all the world! Well anyways, what I did with Lewis in the closet is I kissed him. Yes that's right, I kissed him. But this is how it went down. I wasn't actually gonna do it at first, I was gonna let him find that Franny chick, didn't know who she was at first in Lewis's time.. Well I told him, "Lewis, you're gonna find that Franny girl." Lewis says, "Me and her go to school together..." I then tell him, "You and I both know we're gonna regret this..." He then says, "Wh-what are we going to regret, Wilbur?" I sigh and say, "Well I've been wanting to do this with someone my age, and well um gender for over 2 years..." He says, "What?" I say, "This..." I kiss him, he pushes me away, as I expected, and says, "You're from the future! I'm from the past, isn't that gonna alter the timeline?" I say, "That is an excellent question." I knew the answer was yes, I just couldn't tell him, and if I did, we'd never be the same! If my mom never got together with my dad, I'd never exist... Well this beats the previous option, which was the time machine never being stoling... Well that would mean... I'd never meet Lewis...

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 is next 


End file.
